1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telephone paystation coin returns, and more particularly, to an improved protective coin return for a telephone paystation.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, increasing the security of coin operated telephones or paystations installed in public places has long been a factor in their design. The exterior of such paystations, and particularly the coin return area of known telephone paystations are vulnerable to thieves, vandals, or the like (hereinafter collectively referred to as "vandals"), and proposed solutions for solving this area of vulnerability have failed to provide adequate protection to the existing paystations. For example: persistent and resourceful vandals utilize tools to pry existing coin returns from the paystation housings; stuff various flexible materials through the opening in these coin returns; and/or insert and ignite cherry bombs, M-80s or other explosive materials through the openings and behind the pivoting doors mounted in such openings. Such vandalism causes widespread inconvenience and problems, and costs millions of dollars each year. This is graphically spelled out in a recent study done by New York Telephone ("NYT") and published in the May 1993 issue of Public Communications Magazine, wherein it stated that it costs NYT over $10,000,000 per year to repair or replace payphones located in New York city. The study specifically pinpointed cherry bombs, or other explosive devices inserted in coin returns, as the cause of much of the damage and resultant costs.
With the expected continued rise in revenues to be taken in by telephone paystations over the years, it is obvious that they will become an even more attractive and lucrative target for vandals. In an attempt to dissuade vandals, numerous attempts have been made to prevent the stuffing of flexible materials, or the insertion of explosives, into the coin returns of telephone paystations. Such attempts include: adding exterior doors to the coin returns; adding armor around the coin return, or the door of the coin return; adding devices to the interior surface of the existing coin return door; the modification of the exterior coin return opening; the modification of the interior of the coin return door; the modification of the coin retrieval portion of the coin return; or the modification of the coin return chute. However, particularly in large metropolitan areas, such as New York City, this added protection, new devices, or modifications to the coin returns do not solve all of the problems, or prevent the need for expensive repairs or replacements of telephone paystations.
Examples of suggested prior art solutions are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 2,922,571 ("'571") 5,131,035 ("'035") 4,946,095 ("'095") 5,146,492 ("'492") 4,966,325 ("'325") 5,193,113 ("'113") 5,018,193 ("'193") ______________________________________
The '571 patent discloses a change return device which includes a link member attached between the rear of the change return door and a pivotable change return chute to rotate or pivot the chute out of alignment when the change return door is opened, to thereby prevent stuffing of materials into the coin chute.
The '095, '325 and '193 patents disclose change return protection devices attached to the rear of a change return door to seal off the change return chute when the change return door is opened. The '095 and '193 patents also include blocking flaps and/or slot backing plates to further prevent insertion of flexible materials into the coin return chute and to provide protection against explosives.
The '035 patent discloses a U-shaped shield welded to the paystation over the coin accumulation and coin return areas on the lower housing of the paystation. This U-shaped protective shield or plate is fixed or secured over the outside of the existing lower housing and covers the coin return opening to provide limited access into the coin return opening. A door is pivotably mounted to the interior of the U-shaped protective shield over the coin return opening and is dimensioned so as to provide a relatively small coin return access opening to help prevent stuffing of the coin return area.
The '492, and '113 patents disclose change return protection devices having modified coin chutes or special covers attached to the change return door to inhibit or prevent the insertion of explosive devices and/or stuffing materials into the change return chute when the change return door is opened. The '492 patent also includes a flap gate pivoted in the coin return passage to allow only one coin at a time to pass into the coin return area for retrieval.
Although the devices and modifications set forth in the above-identified patents have prevented some of the known problems and hindered vandals in some situations, they have not been successful in preventing the stuffing of all explosive or flexible materials into or adjacent the coin returns, thereby still allowing determined vandals to steal coins from or disable such paystations. Additionally, these known devices and modifications do not consistently prevent damage to the internal components of the paystation or to the coin return itself when explosive materials are inserted therein, or applied to the exterior surface area around the coin return opening. Finally, some of the disadvantages of adding protective plates or covers to the lower housing or coin return door of a paystation, as set forth in some of the prior art patents, is that they actually deflect the gasses or explosive force of any explosives detonated therein into the telephone enclosure and the internal components thereof. Or, the added weight of such protective covers make the coin box more difficult and cumbersome to open and remove. Or, the added cover offers sharp edges or surfaces that a vandal may use as an application point for prying tools. Additionally, the adding of covers or plates to existing equipment in paystations may add significantly to their cost, which added cost cannot always be justified.
Therefore, there still exists a need for a dependable coin return protection means which is low in cost, easy to manufacture and install, and which overcomes the problems set forth above.
The invention disclosed herein overcomes many of the above-mentioned limitations and problems as well as additional problems, such as drug dealers or others using telephone paystation coin returns for drug deals or other nefarious schemes. This is usually accomplished by inserting drugs, syringes, or other unwanted items behind coin return doors for collection by a third party. However, an unsuspecting payphone user reaching for change after attempting to use the telephone may come in contact with the drugs, or be harmed by the syringes or other items inserted therein. Applicant's novel device overcomes this problem, and others, by the provision of an improved, protective coin return having no coin return door at the front of the opening behind which items may be hidden. Applicant's device does include an outer sweep flap having a downwardly extending leg portion, and at least one cooperating inner flap which allow any materials stuffed into the opening to be seen, or to be swept from the coin return retrieval area through a rear opening. The internal cooperating flaps also dissipate and block the force of any explosive materials inserted and exploded in the coin return to prevent any damage to the coin return, the telephone paystation enclosure, and/or the internal components of the telephone. Furthermore, the improved coin return of the present invention may be used for new telephone paystations installations, or, in its preferred embodiments, is readily adapted for use with existing telephone paystations to provide added security to the coin return area.